This disclosure relates to a cooling passage for an airfoil.
Turbine blades are utilized in gas turbine engines. As known, a turbine blade typically includes a platform having a root on one side and an airfoil extending from the platform opposite the root. The root is secured to a turbine rotor. Cooling circuits are formed within the airfoil to circulate cooling fluid, such as air. Typically, multiple relatively large cooling channels extend radially from the root toward a tip of the airfoil. Air flows through the channels and cools the airfoil, which is relatively hot during operation of the gas turbine engine.
Some advanced cooling designs use one or more radial cooling passages that extend from the root toward the tip near a leading edge of the airfoil. Typically, the cooling passages are arranged between the cooling channels and an exterior surface of the airfoil. The cooling passages provide extremely high convective cooling.
Cooling the leading edge of the airfoil can be difficult due to the high external heat loads and effective mixing at the leading edge due to fluid stagnation. Prior art leading edge cooling arrangements typically include two cooling approaches. First, internal impingement cooling is used, which produces high internal heat transfer rates. Second, showerhead film cooling is used to create a film on the external surface of the airfoil. Relatively large amounts of cooling flow are required, which tends to exit the airfoil at relatively cool temperatures. The heat that the cooling flow absorbs is relatively small since the cooling flow travels along short paths within the airfoil, resulting in cooling inefficiencies.
What is needed is a leading edge cooling arrangement that provides desired cooling of the airfoil.